I Love You
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: She was Lana Green. Some called her Lana Wilson, out of fear, or respect. But to Richard Grayson she was everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for a while now. Just know that I don't own YJ. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"D-Dick... Don't leave... please... just don't leave me..." She whispered, her voice leaving her.<p>

"I won't. I promise you I won't." His voice was shaking as he brushed her red hair out of her eyes. Her pale skin contrasted the dark crimson blood that stained it.

The unconscious body of The Joker lay just 20ft away, the man who had taken two of the people Dick cared about most in the world.

First his little brother, now his girlfriend.

"You can't die Lana, you can't." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

She smiled slightly. Looking up at him from her head's place in his lap.

"I love you Dick, you know that right?"

"Of corse I know. I love you too. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

She nodded carefully.

"I...I don't want to die..." She said sadly, letting a tear slip down the right side of her face.

Dick didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know haw to tell her it was inevitable and there was no chance.

But he didn't want to lie.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let this happen." Tears were now slipping down his face, out of his control.

"It... It's not y-your f-fault-t." Her voice grew quieter.

"Yes it is, I should have known it was a trap."

"How could-d y-you h-have known? Th-this isn't-t y-your f-fault D-dick. I-I p-promise."

"I love you. I love you more than anything." He choked out.

She reached up shakily and took his hand. They were both shaking terribly.

"P-promise m-me y-you w-won't h-hurt y-yourself-f b-because of this-s. P-please." Her eyes were pleading.

"I promise." He replied. His voice almost unrecognizable.

She nodded before whispering her final words shakily,

"I love you"

Her chest stopped rising. Her hand stopped trembling.

"Lana? Lana! Please don't die!" He cried out to her. But he knew she couldn't hear him.

That she'd never hear him again.

* * *

><p>He wanted to die after that.<p>

Two people he loved that he couldn't save was worse than when he had been kidnapped by Joker and nearly killed in the process, it was worse than watching his parents die. At least he hadn't been the one responsible for that.

But staring at Lana's tombstone, right next to Jason's, was crushing him inside.

**Lana Green**

**Loving daughter**

**1997-2015**

**Jason Todd**

**Caring brother and son**

**1998-2013**

But he promised Lana he wouldn't damage himself.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick woke up to his alarm sounding.<p>

Two-Face had shown up in Gotham and Batman wanted Nightwing along for the ride.

Dick put on the costume and got on his motorcycle to Gotham.

When he arrived, Two-Face was in the process of deciding Tim's fate with his stupid coin.

The coin landed on heads.

Dick knew what that meant.

But he wasn't going to let another person he loved die when he could save them.

He shoved Tim out of the way, taking the bullet to the chest.

"Nightwing!" He heard Batman yell at him.

Tim kneeled over him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He demanded.

"Not gonna let, another person die..."

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Dick opened his eyes, he saw a blinding light. He raised his arm to shield his eyes, but someone pushed it down.<p>

"Hello?"

They didn't answer, but Dick could just make out her red hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Lana?" He asked.

"You stupid bird." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the stupidity, but I've been DYING to get this character into a real story.<strong>

**Please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got requests. But this won't be too long. **

I** only own my oc.**

* * *

><p>Dick sat next to Lana, holding her hand tightly. Looking her in the face. He didn't want to stop.<p>

"I'm sorry Dick, but I have to leave now." She said sadly.

"What? What does that mean?" He replied, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Do you remember the Lazarus pit?" She asked.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. Ra's Al Ghul was messing with death again. He was going to seep rate them again.

"No, you can't leave again."

"I can't stop him. I promise I'll come back, everyone has to come back."

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around her.

She responded by squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too."

She vanished.

And he was alone.

* * *

><p>Lana sat up, gasping for air.<p>

"Hello Blackbird." Ra's Al Ghul's voice reached her ears.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why? Why did you bring me back?" She asked, bitterness in her voice.

"As a favor, now you'll do one for me."

"No. I won't do anything for you."

She could feel the temporary insanity bubbling inside her, it would come out. She couldn't fight it forever.

"If...If you bring me back, you have to bring him back..." She tried to sound threatening, but she was losing the battle.

"Ah yes, that would be your reward for completing this assignment." He smiled.

She lost control.

* * *

><p>When She regained control of herself, she was lying in a soft bed. An IV was attached to her arm.<p>

She tried to move her arms, but they were strapped down. Her legs were in a similar situation.

She sighed. It was probably a good thing they had done that, she could've seriously hurt someone.

Ra's walked in. A malicious smile on his face.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, closing her eyes in defeat.

"You just have to steal something for me, that's all. You don't have to hurt anyone." He smiled.

"Give me a mask. I'm not stealing anything with this face on." She said bitterly.

"If you wish. You have to steal a power source from Wayne Enterprises. It looks like this." He walked over and handed her a picture.

"Um, could you please undo my hands, it would make it easier to look at the picture."

He obeyed reluctantly.

The power source was small, and could easily be stuffed in a backpack. It glowed green in some places and was just silver in others. It looked like your typical movie power core. Shouldn't be too hard to steal, and if she did, she'd get her Nightwing back.

"I'll do it, but I need your word that you'll bring him back right after I bring it back."

"You have my word."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**So, if you think it sucks, than don't read it. **

**Sorry if it sounds stupid.**

**Please Please Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters In One day! How is this possible! I never do this! I just really like this story so I decided to write it faster.**

**i do not own YJ**

* * *

><p>Ra's Al Ghul had his servants make Lana a new suit and a mask that looked close to nothing like the original Blackbird mask. He didn't want anyone making the connection.<p>

Meanwhile, Lana was trying to figure out how to get into Wayne Enterprises without setting off any alarms. This was BATMAN'S company they were talking about. He had explained the security parameters to her multiple times, just in case a bad guy got control and she needed to break in.

He'd explained it to Dick too.

No, she couldn't dwell on that right now, if she succeeded he was coming back anyway. She couldn't think about that right now.

* * *

><p>When she slipped the mask on, it concealed her hair and her entire face. That made her happy. If she got discovered, she didn't want Bruce to recognize her.<p>

Ra's Al Ghul gave her tools, a small laser to cut through metal, a grappling hook, a collection of small smoke bombs, and in fared vision in the eyes of the mask.

He seemed really desperate to get his hands on this power source.

"What are you going to use this device for?" She asked.

"To power my new device. That's all you need to know. I promise you it won't hurt anyone. I know Nightwing would not approve if you hurt anyone to get him back." He smiled.

Lana still did not trust him.

Not after Jason.

* * *

><p>Ra's organized a helicopter ride for Lana to the outskirts of Gotham City.<p>

The pilot was apparently told not to talk to her because no matter what she said he wouldn't respond. She wondered why.

But she couldn't be worried about that right now. She was about to steal from BATMAN, and that in itself was a terrifying idea.

When they landed, there was a black car waiting for them. The driver opened the door for her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later...<strong>

* * *

><p>The car stopped in an alley next to Wayne Tower. Lana exited the car and walked around the building, applying a little bit of foundation. Trying to make herself look different. She could't let Bruce recognize her.<p>

She entered the tower, knowing that Bruce was hosting a very important event for tonight. She saw him standing at the top of the stairs.

Tim was standing next to him.

She looked around carefully, trying not to look suspicious.

She saw Wally, Artemis, Connor, Kaldur, Bart, and Barbra walking around with trays of food. She also saw a girl who looked remarkably like M'gann. So it was safe to assume that was her.

Of corse they would be there. This was a big event for Bruce Wayne, the richest man in America, and Batman. How could the league not send protection.

She just had to lie low until she could slip away down to Fox's lab in the basement.

Wally looked right at her, right in her eyes, and she saw his neutral face shift into one of terror.

So much for laying low.

She walked over to him and smiled gently. Trying to look casual.

"How- How are you here?" He whispered, "You died."

"I'm sorry?" She made herself look confused.

Dick and Bruce had taught her very well.

"Lana, you are dead." He said seriously.

"Whose Lana? My name is Thalia." She said, planting the sound of confusion in her voice.

She felt guilty for lying to him, but she didn't have a choice. She could tell him the truth once Dick was back.

"Could you tell me where the restroom is?" She asked.

He still looked terrified, but he pointed her in the direction of the restroom. She didn't actually need his direction, but she didn't want to look suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the sudden ending, but I'm tired so that's where this chapter is ending.<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! How does this happen?**

**I love this story, that's how this happens.**

**I do not own YJ.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Lana locked herself in one of the stalls and changed into her suit.<p>

She pulled the mask over her head and tucked her red hair underneath it. She looked under the stall to see if anyone else was in the bathroom, but no one was.

She walked out of the stall before pulling the security camera down and smashing it.

She climbed inside the ventilation shaft near the ceiling. Following the directions she had memorized years before towards Fox's workshop in the basement.

* * *

><p>Wally's eyes followed the girl as she walked away from him. The girl who looked just like his best friend's girlfriend.<p>

She told him that she wasn't her, but he didn't believe it.

Dick had told him about what happened to Jason Todd, Dick's first little brother, and what Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus pit could do to people. Dead or seriously injured.

But Lana had been buried. He had been at the funeral. He had seen the casket. Seen the _body_ before it had been sealed. How could Ra's have gotten his hands on her?

What if she was working for him?

* * *

><p>Lana a crawled through the shaft. Left, right, right, left left, right. It started to get tighter as she got lower. Almost there.<p>

She kicked the screen that blocked her way. It clattered to the floor, and the man sitting at the desk looked up. She jumped down and half expected him to say her name with some form of shock in his voice. But he didn't.

She raised her pointer finger to her hidden lips.

Fox nodded, clearly understanding her body language.

She knew Fox didn't have any weapons, he didn't believe in guns (I have no idea if that's true, I just made it up). But she didn't know that, as soon as she turned her back, Fox pressed a button underneath his desk to trigger the alarms in the main hall.

She walked through the racks of equipment, looking for the power core. The thing that would get her what she wanted.

Her Nightwing.

* * *

><p>Wally ran as slow as he could towards the nearest door, the rest followed.<p>

Tim and Bruce turned around and ran. All the guests started running for the exit, typical civilians. Everyone ran into the bathrooms to change into their costumes. Though there wasn't much point in changing in there, no reason to take risks.

When they were all in costume, they met up in the lobby of the building, where Batman gave them the entire layout before asking if they had seen anything suspicious.

Wally kept his mouth closed.

They all headed downstairs to the basement.

When the elevator door opened, they saw a person in a full body, skin tight suit with a complete face-concealing mask.

Wally could assume the person was female based on their... Anatomy.

"Who are you?" Batman declared angrily.

They didn't respond. They just pulled out a small orb and threw it at the ground. It exploded and smoke filled the room. That didn't stop Batgirl, Batman, and Robin though. They launched into action like there was no difference while Wally and Bart worked on clearing the room.

Batgirl, Robin, and Batman came in on her from three different sides, but she managed to block all their attacks and get some offensive kicks and other moves in. Once the room cleared Kaldur brought out his swords and everyone else went in for the attack.

She brought up her hand and waved before dropping another smoke bomb.

When the room finally cleared, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>How have I done this! OMG! I hope you guys are happy with my fast updating! <strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY CHAPTER 5!**

**I apologize for anyone who speaks Romanian, I had to use google translate.**

**I honestly have no idea where this is going. So this could go on for 200,000 chapters (probably not) but lets hope I don't stop writing it because I get some other idea.**

* * *

><p>Lana climbed through the vent, trying to get back to the bathroom she first entered the vents through.<p>

She exited and locked herself in one of the stalls where she changed back into the clothes Ra's had given her as a disguise.

She just had to hope they wouldn't have come back up.

No such luck.

Bruce was standing right there, in his full Batman costume. The look on his face was horrified as he saw her.

"Eu sunt scuze!(I'm sorry)" She called quickly before running out the door, being closely followed by Bart and Wally.

When Wally and Bart caught up to her, she threw down another smoke bomb and vanished, again.

* * *

><p>The man had the door opened for her when she ran up to the car.<p>

"I have it." She said, slightly out of breath.

"Good, get in the car." He ordered.

She obeyed, clasping her hands in her lap.

As the car drove towards the outskirts of Gotham, Lana continually squeezed her hands, until they eventually turned red.

After about an hour, the driver opened the door next to her and she climbed out. The same helicopter was still there.

She climbed in and the man quickly started the propeller. He knew how important the power core was.

"What is Ra's gonna use it for?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"What is he gonna use it for?" She asked a little more aggressively.

He still didn't respond.

"Look pal, I just stole from my boyfriend's father in order to get back my boyfriend. I want to know what I just kicked one of my best friends in the gut for." She would have grabbed him if he wasn't the one piloting the helicopter. She had just come back, she didn't want to die again.

"Ra's Al Ghul is going to make a machine that will make plants grow faster and save the enviornment from destruction"

"Isn't that Ivy's style?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

* * *

><p>The helicopter finally landed on the helipad of Ra's Al Ghul's mountain palace. He came out to meet her and almost grabbed the bag off her arm. She gripped the strap tightly to prevent him from snatching it away from her.<p>

"You have to keep your promise before I give this to you." She said bitterly.

"That was our agreement." He didn't look happy about it.

He lead her through the halls of the palace.

She felt so many different emotions, anger, sadness, maybe even fear.

What if it didn't work? What if he didn't come back?

What if this was all for nothing?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cutoff, but I'm tired and I have another idea eating away at my brain, so I'll try to get the next one up ASAP!<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**here we go with chapter 6, yay!**

**just a quick movie suggestion, Project Almanac is really good even though Micael Bay produced it. I loved it!**

**Consider this story disclaimed.**

**Anyway, the story.**

* * *

><p>Lana stood on the balcony over looking the Lazarus pit. On one side of her was Ra's Al Ghul, and on the other side was his daughter Thalia.<p>

Dick's body rested on the platform that lowered the pit's victims inside the bubbling green liquid. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping.

She whisked he was just sleeping, and that she hadn't become a thief to get him back.

His body was submerged in the boiling liquid.

He shot up out of the water, his blue eyes wide in a combination of pain, fear, an insanity. He let out a blood-curdling scream before standing and wading out of the water, two of Ra's' men attempted to subdue him, but he just pushed them to one side before walking towards the stairs that lead to the balcony.

Four more of them came at him, grabbing his arms and holding on. Two more men went to help them.

It pained Lana to see them do that to him. She wanted to run down there and stop them, but they would probably kill both of them if she did that, and all of this would be for nothing.

One of them hit him over the head with the butt of his gun. He went limp and stopped struggling.

* * *

><p>When Dick opened his eyes, he sat up abruptly. Looking around the room trying to determine his location.<p>

"Hey." A familiar voice said from the front of the room.

"Hi Lana."

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul's palace." She said quietly.

"Wait, what?" He asked sounding terrified.

"He brought me back first... you remember that right?" He nodded, "He made a deal with me... If I did something for him he'd bring you back." She said. She knew what his reaction would be.

"What did you do?"

"He... he had me steal something from Wayne Enterprises."

"WHAT! You went along with that!" He was angry. Angry at her for saving his life.

"What was I supposed to do Dick? You're the only person I have left who actually cares about me! My mother is dead, and my father is Deathstroke! My best friends think I'm dead and so does your father! What was I supposed to do!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, you're right." He looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry too." She said, placing one of her hands on his.

"Ce acum?"(What now) He asked.

"Noi plecam, si de a lua acasa." (We get out an go home) She smiled at this suggestion.

He smiled too.

* * *

><p>Lana kicked down the last door standing in their way. Dick threw his disks at the guards.<p>

"Haven't had this much fun in a while! The last mission I went on, I got shot!" Dick almost laughed.

"Yeah, and on mine, I got stabbed! Just like old times!" She responded with smile on her face.

They ran out the door, stopping just before the mountain went to a steep slope. He grabbed her hand, and they slid down the slope.

She wondered if this was what Jason did after Ra's brought him back.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" She beamed, squeezing his hand tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 6<strong>

**sorry about the long wait. There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two because I'm obsessed with even numbers. I'm almost as bad as Death The Kid from Soul Eater.**

**Please Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is all a flashback. I am lisening to a request and I pretty much have Lana's backstory completely worked out.**

**If you're looking for a good action movie to see, see Kingsman. It was fucking awesome and better than any other spy movie I've ever seen! Pure awesome! ****Probably a ton of rip offs, a couple of awful sequels and one shitty remake in 20 years.**

**Anyway... On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Lana sat on her bed, in her room, in the tiny apartment she and her mom lived in. Technically her dad lived there too, but he was never home. He was always out to make more money. It seemed it was all he cared about.<p>

Even though she was only 11 years old, and really shouldn't, she was fully aware of what her father's job was.

He was a mercenary. He killed for money. And he didn't even use the money.

Her father was Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke.

He didn't know about the day she met celebrity Richard Grayson walking down the street. When a car had almost killed her, and he saved her life. He gave her his number, incase she ever "needed him."

She told him her name was Lana Green. That's what she told everyone she met, and what it said on her ID and her birth certificate.

She knew if she told her father about it, he would try to use her to assassinate either Richard or his father Bruce. She knew he had plenty of clients who'd pay handsomely for the death of Bruce Wayne.

She constantly snuck out of the house to meet up with him at restaurants or arcades or anywhere that was relatively safe. His butler was always there in a limo. Waiting to take them to Bruce Wayne's mansion.

Her natural talent for languages helped her learn Romani, and they could have more private conversations if they were ever out in public together, and she could stay out as long as she wanted. Her mother barely paid attention to her at all. All her mother seemed to care about was getting Slade's approval. If Lana left and never came back she doubted either of her parents would notice.

Sometimes she thought about actually doing that. But ultimately she was too much of a coward to go through with it.

She punched the mattress with her fist. Angry at herself for her cowardess.

It didn't matter, in a few years she'd be allowed to leave on her own anyway. At least her parents didn't hurt her.

She picked up her phone, which had been her mother's until she got a new, better one and Lana had recieved the old one, and dialed Dick's number.

"Hey Lana." He said.

"Ne putem intalni in seara asta?(Can we meet up tonight?)" She didn't want her mother evesdropping on the conversation.

"Sure, how about at the same place as last time at about... 5?" He asked.

"Suna bine(Sounds good)." She replied.

"Ok, see you then." He hung up the phone.

"Lana! Your father's home!" Her mom called from the living room of the apartment.

Great... just great... she thought to herself.

She stood slowly, walking out of her room and down the hall to the living room, which was about three times the size of her bedroom. Her father stood in the doorway, smiling at her.

He patted her on the head.

"Hello Lana." He tried to sound cheery, but she knew it was just a guise. He had killed people, people who probably had families, he had taken parents from kids who were probably just like her. For a gaddamn paycheck!

"Dad, will you tell me why you only come home once a month?" She asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.

"Lana! That is none of your buisness!" Her mother replied sternly.

"No, Alice, she has the right to know." He directed his attention back to his daughter. "The reason I can't be home all the time is because I have to take trips to negotiate with the representatives of other companies."

"That's a lie." She replied.

"Lana! Your father does not lie!" Her mother said angrily.

"He's been lying to me since I understood what a job was! I know who you are and what you do, Deathstroke!" She yelled.

Her mother slapped a hand over her mouth and held it there while Lana tried to pry her fingers off her mouth. Slade looked at her in shock and anger.

"How did you find out?" He asked angrily.

She tried to respond, but her mother's hand prevented the words from leaving her mouth. Slade made a hand motion for Alice to release her. She complied, moving her hand from Lana's mouth.

"If you really want to keep it a secret, you shouldn't talk so loudly!" Lana yelled.

Slade's hand moved so fast that Lana could barely register its movement before she felt a painful sting in her left cheek. It wasn't like she placed the behavior above either of her parents, her mother had slapped her before plenty of times, but it was never this hard.

Lana pulled away from her mom and ran for the door. Slade tried to stop her, but she ran around him and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the elevatior, pushing the button and hitting the 'close door' button repeatedly. When the door closed and the elevator began to move down, Lana was flooded with relief.

She had no doubt that Slade wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he had the chance.

Once the doors were open, she bolted out and towards the main entrance to the building, she didn't slow down at all when she heard the other elevator ding and the doors open.

"Lana!" Her father called to her with more anger in his voice than concern. Lana kept running, out the door and into the streets of Gotham. She kept running, not caring if her parents followed her. She made her way to the restaurant that she had met Dick at the last time they saw each other.

She quickly glanced at her watch. 4:47. She knew Dick would probably be about 10 minutes early, he was always the one waiting for her when she arrived. That was a benefit of taking a private car everywhere you went.

"Lana! Stop right now!" Slade called after her.

She was almost there... once she got there she could get in Dick's car and he would take her to his place. One of the safest places in Gotham.

She rounded the corner and attempted to pick up the pace.

_Almost there... She was almost there..._

She tripped.

She fucking tripped.

She fell on her face on the concrete. Slade caught up with her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her on her back so she would be facing him.

"You little bitch." He said, snarling, "How dare you run away from me! I am your father! You belong to me!"

Slade was lucky they were on an empty street, and Lana genuinely feared for her life.

Until she heard someone chuckling. A boy, and it sounded like he was close.

Then she saw a flash of red and yellow and her father was off her, and Robin: The Boy Wonder was standing on top of him. A smirk on his face.

There was something familiar about him... but Lana couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Do... Do I know you?" Lana asked as he walked over and offered her his hand.

She took it and he helped her up.

"I would think so, Ms. Wilson."

"Do NOT call me that. My last name is Green." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay. That's fair." His smiled seemed more genuine now. "Look, Batman is probably going to kill me for this, but I'm going to tell you who I am because I trust you, and I'm going to give you the opportunity to join us. If you agree, you will know who we are and have full access to all our stuff."

This was an opportunity she had wanted. An opportunity to change her life and discontinue her father's legacy.

She could do it all with one word.

"Sure... Dick." She said, shaking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was kind of a cliche meeting and if Dick would never actually do something like that. But that was what I came up with.<strong>

**Please Please Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. **

**I don't own YJ.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lana didn't know what they were going to do, and she was pretty sure Dick didn't either. They were just outside Gotham city limits, both starving, both, exhausted, and didn't have any clothes to change into, and Lana was still in the suit she had worn when stealing from Bruce.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" Lana asked.

"Well, first thing to do is go back to the warehouse and get some real clothes, then lay low in Bludhaven for a while. THEN we can even think about getting back in the game." Dick replied, taking her hand.

"How are we gonna 'lay low' when the freaking BATMAN is looking for me?" Lana asked.

"I think you're forgetting I'm the son of 'the freaking BATMAN' and I know how to hide from him." Dick replied, smiling. she returned his smile. Of course, this was Dick, he always had a plan.

* * *

><p>Wally didn't know what to think.<p>

Lana had _been there. _She had talked to Bruce in another language. She had run away, and thrown smoke bombs at the ground. Bruce had seen her too, meaning it wasn't Wally losing his mind. It had been real.

Was she working for Ra's Al Ghul? Why would she be working for Ra's Al Ghul? The only reason Wally could think of was that Ra's has Dick and Lana was trying to save him. Lana hated anyone who had anything to do with her father, let alone any of his employers.

What if she was working for Ra's? What if she really had gone to the dark side? Or if Ra's had been able to create someone who looked just like her (he didn't know why he would choose someone who was dead, but villains are idiots).

He was certain she hadn't wanted to hurt them, that's why she didn't. Wally knew she could have easily hurt them, she had been trained by Batman and Robin. She knew how to hurt people. Which meant she was holding back.

Wally still didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p><em>Lana's alive, and that means Dick could be alive! <em>Was the only sentence going through Tim's head while he sat at the dining room table. Alfred was cooking dinner and Bruce was in the Batcave (which he hadn't left in like 2 days).

Bruce was messing around with the Batcomputer, he was apparently looking at everything he had on Ra's Al Ghul. Who had brought Jason back to life after he died. That was a very traumatic experience.

"Master Timothy, your dinner." Alfred said, walking over with a plate in his hands. He set the plate in front of Tim.

Tim immediately began to eat, relatively slowly because Alfred was watching him.

Tim prayed that both Dick and Lana were alive. If Dick was alive it would mean that it wasn't his fault he had lost another big brother.

* * *

><p>Lana and Dick walked into the warehouse. Everything was exactly how Dick had left it. Lana quickly picked out her most casual outfit, while Dick did the same. After changing, Dick picked two of the IDs from their hidden collection of fake documents.<p>

Lana's ID was Emma Fisher, and Dick was Robert Driscoll. They were in a committed relationship, and Robert had just gotten a job in Gotham City, and they didn't want to live there because of how dangerous it was.

Dick grabbed the emergency cash (it was A LOT) and Lana grabbed the keys to the apartment that Dick was paying for no one to get except them if they needed it. It was good to be prepared. Even Bruce didn't know about the apartment.

"We ready to go?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, Emma." He smiled at her.

"Okay, let's go Robert." She replied, and they walked out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, there may be another wait, but there will be at least a few more chapters (2-4).<strong>

**Please please please review! **


End file.
